


Memories *part one*

by minusmelle



Series: that dangerous guy [13]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, the cute mma fighter and librarian series continues, this one is short but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minusmelle/pseuds/minusmelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>seth reflects on his love for roman and then gets a unexpected surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories *part one*

“Roman! Get in here. I need help!” Seth called out to his husband from the living room. There were boxes full of junk in their living room, along with a bunch of paint swatches on the floor. Seth decided about a month ago that he wanted to renovate their home. Roman got caught up in all of it by constantly having to drive to home depot and moving things back and forth to their storage space.

Seth was in the middle of taking things out of the box marked, “memories” as he called for his husband. Roman didn't answer, but before Seth called to him again he felt his finger scratch over a piece of glass. “Fuck.” Seth grimaced in pain. He looked down deeper in the box to see what had scratched him, pulling it out with his good hand. Seth smiled once he saw what it was. The small glass frame, now broken sat in his hands. It was a picture of he and Roman at a carnival. It was a first for both of them. The first time Seth ever felt Roman hold him in his arms, the first time he kissed his cheek for a picture… and the same day, seth gave himself to him completely… for the first time.

Roman always recalls the blow job as the first time they had sex, and technically he'd be right.. but their very first time actually having penetrative sex was a week later. Seth had once again tried to break up with Finn, and he went over to Roman’s to tell him. Roman just smiled and asked Seth to come with him. In a surprise twist, Roman took him to a carnival just outside the city. It was the most fun Seth had in a long time. They shared cotton candy and laughed on the ferris wheel together. Once they got off another couple agreed to take a picture of them together and that's when Roman’s hands went around Seth’s waist for the first time and he playfully kissed his cheek. 

On the way back from the carnival, they held hands in the car. The feeling Seth got while Roman caressed his hand was priceless, tingles shot all over his body, and with one look… he knew what he wanted to do. They got back late, and when Seth tried to say goodnight Roman kissed him. He wrapped Seth right into his arms and kissed him so soft and passionately.  Seth never forgot the way that kiss made him feel. Or the way Roman's hands made him feel…

Minutes later, they were walking towards Roman's room, clothes being torn off and anticipation growing with every kiss. When they were naked Seth jumped right on him, and  _ fucking hell _ Roman held him like he weighed absolutely nothing. He was kissed to Roman's bed, and laid down gently against his pillows. They gave each other looks of want, and desire, hazel and gray eyes stared, wordlessly while Roman admired him. Seth would never forget what Roman said to him.

_ “Are you scared?” Roman asked, as his hands traveled down the sides of Seth's body. _

_ “No,” Seth answered easily… before kissing him again. _

After that, Seth happened to have some of the best sex he's ever had in his life. Roman taught him so many things that a young Seth didn't know before. Roman actually liked to look at him while they fucked, something Seth didn't have with Finn. He showed him how positions can be fun, and why he liked to be called daddy. He showed him that sex could mean more than getting off, that art and science collided when their bodies met and that love was created with another person… not alone. He remembered curling up in his arms in afterglow, the way Roman held him and the words whispered into his ear. 

_ “I know you're with him still, and I have no right asking you this. But I can’t pretend anymore. Tonight… us… it isn't just lust for me. I like you, Seth. I like everything about and I want a chance to treat you right. I want you to be mine.”  _

Roman came up behind Seth, startling his husband out of his memories. He looked down at the picture and then smiled, taking it out of Seth’s hands. “Hey, I remember this. I took you out after you broke up with Finn for the hundredth time. I was scared to get on the ferris wheel but you held my hand while we went up. God I wanted to kiss you then.” Roman placed the frame down, and turned Seth around so he could see him smile, “I think that night was the very first time I got the pleasure of being with you… physically.” The Samoan blushed while Seth nodded, “I was freaking out. I didn't think you'd think I was any good.”

“You were the best, and still are the best I've ever had,” Seth replied as he nuzzled his nose gently against Roman's. “I was scared that you might not fit cause you're so big but you ended up fitting perfectly.” His arms slung over Roman's shoulders as he held him tight, “Roman I love you so much. You saved me back then from a bad relationship and even worse life and every single day I'm thankful for you.”

“Not as much as I am thankful for you.” Roman told him, eyes focused on the man he loved so much. “Now come on, we have to clean this house so I can relax before training tomorrow.” Roman prepared to let Seth go, but his husband just shook his head with a smile. “What are you up too?” Roman asked, while grabbing at his husband's ass playfully. 

“Mm I don't know..” Seth smiled as he pushed his husband on the couch, then slowly got on top of him. “Maybe I feel like getting fucked on our new couch?” He tilted his head to the side, smiling as he grabbed Roman's neck and pulled him in for kisses. Roman grabbed at that beautiful ass that was encased in skinny jeans and brought Seth even closer. He felt him pulling up his black tee over his head, so Roman took off Seth’s shirt as well, tossing it across the room. His hands glided down Seth’s abs, to his belt buckle, where he pulled at it, ripping it out of the loops, popping a hole in one of them. “Babe! What the hell! These jeans are Ralph Lauren. You ass.”

“I'll buy you new ones, now get naked baby.” Roman watched Seth playfully roll his eyes, but at the same time he unbuttoned his pants and let Roman bring them half way down, slowly. “You are the most beautiful man I've ever gotten the pleasure of fucking.”

“Ooh wow so sweet Romie, what would I ever do without you?” Seth laughed with Roman and started kissing him again. Things were getting so hot and heavy between the two men, nipples tweaked, kisses harder, erections grinding… they didn't even hear the phone ring.

_ Hey this is Roman, and Seth's home, we're not able to answer the phone so please leave a message and we'll get back to you soon! _

The voicemail picked up as Roman’s finger rimmed around Seth's pucker, they were so doused in love and sex that they didn't hear it go off, or the beep because the sounds Seth was making on top of him overpowered anything else in the room. It wasn't until Seth heard a familiar voice did he stop, and listen.

“ _ Hey Sethie, Uhh It's me. Mar? Well Marek, umm… hey, I know I missed your wedding and I know you're still probably super pissed off at me about that, but... I'm back in town now, and I… I miss you. I was hoping I could come over this weekend and we can hang out and talk. Um, just please call me okay? Okay… bye.” _

Seth felt like his world was crashing down as he heard Marek’s voice. His best friend, who stopped talking to him when Seth told him he was marrying Roman. His best friend who didn't come to their wedding. His fucking best friend who he hasn't seen in months. 

“Seth?” Roman asked from below him, “Seth baby… are you okay?”

There was no answer.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is memories part one. it's inspired by a friends views on what should've happened between Roman/Seth/Marek. Part two is already done. Support it and I'll upload it tomorrow! -Melle.


End file.
